Apocalypse Ark
The Apocalypse Ark is a cancelled Ark for Auto-Theft and was due to be DLC 9. It was discovered when modders found it in the game files for the Inspector Ark and created a launcher to run it. Following this, BCGGames revealed it was going to be the ninth DLC pack, the penultimate Ark. Its set release before cancellation is unknown. The DLC is unfinished meaning there are unfinished missions and missing missions when played in the launcher. BCGGames announced that they won't finish it and they won't release it, even recently patching the files out of the Inspector Ark. Despite this, people are still able to play with the modded launcher. There are still currently no hints as to what the final DLC, DLC 10 could've been. This DLC takes place in the Zombies universe, occuring simultanious to the zombie maps in the Inmate Ark. Gameplay Gameplay in the Apocalypse Ark is different to previous DLCs. There are barely any pedestrains and hardly any cars on the street and the state is instead populated with undead zombies and corrupted dogs. Zombies walk slowly and drunkly, covered in blood and possess melee weapons used against the player if they get close. Stores like ammunation, barbers and tatoo shops are still open with normal people running them. Emergency services and taxis are still available but the player cannot obtain a wanted level. There are three protagonists: Michael, Franklin and Trevor. Michael and Trevor know eachother prior to the story, and Franklin meets Trevor during the story, but Michael and Franklin never meet. The main antagonist is John, and English Joy returns as a secondary antagonist. Plot This plot is an outdated version of the Zombies Universe and isn't accurate. This Ark takes place in the zombies universe. In 2015 on national clown day, aliens disperse clown suits across San Andreas secretly, most of which being recovered by local clothing stores, which would be used for selling on the day. These suits had in fact been infected with a virus called EZ, infecting it's conduits turning them into zombies, unbeknoswt to all. When people wearing these suits show signs of abnormal behaviour, the police detain one and bring him to a lab. The detained man, whom had become a zombie, breaks out of the lab, not before infected everyone in it. As these events unfold, the infection begins to rapidly spread acorss San Andreas, to the point where police urge citizens to return to their homes. Franklin, a young african-american man, attempts to call his friend Lamar in the midst of the infection. After Lamar repeatidly doesn't answer his phone, Franklin races to his home, only to find his dead body. He then finds himself trapped on the street surrounded by zombies. Michael, a middle-aged caucasian man and his friend Trevor, a physcopath, both constantly recieve phone calls from a man named John, claiming that they have HB bloodtype, which is immune to the EZ virus, wanting them to help him eradicate the infection. Michael and Trevor both ignore his warning and return home. The next day, San Andreas had become a littered wasteland filled with undead zombies.